Devious
Devious is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. He is set to appear as a minor antagonist in'' The HTF Movie''. Character Bio Devious is a light purple gerbil who wears a black uniform with a belt, and a mysterious button on the buckle. He also has a red monocle-like attachment over one of his eyes. His other features include a goatee and whiskers that look like a pointed moustache. He calls himself the "supervillain" of HTF City. But really, he is the evil equivalent of Splendid, his arch-nemesis. While Devious is known to create a variety of inventions to help him with his evil plots, he often ruins his own plans due to bumbling, leading to his deaths. To add to his naiveness, he once named his team M.O.R.O.N.S. ('''M'alicious 'O'minous 'R'ebellion of 'O'bliteratingly 'N'efarious 'S'chemes''). His schemes almost always fail, but he defeated Splendid for the first time in New Leaf. His backstory was revealed in the episode Origin of Evil. It was shown that Splendid became popular for stopping an ice cream truck from crashing. Jealous of Splendid's fame, Devious tried to do the same with another ice cream truck, except he caused it to crash and killed others in the process. His following arrest and ridicule by Splendid caused his villainy. Due to his backfiring plans and his bad karma, Devious almost always dies in his appearances. The only episodes he survived are currently Don't Axe Me A Question! Part 2, Origin of Evil, Against All Negative, A Cam-pain In The Side, Wishing Well Done, Nutty or Nice, The Dark Bird Rises, Deviously Devoted To You, First and Fort-Most and Despicable Him. He did die in Splendid Origins, but only in a movie. Episodes Starring Roles #Sooner or Laser #One Last Crusade #Ice Pie #I Need a New Brain #Devious' Villain Smoochie #Attempted Insecticide #Hack to the Future #Weather or Not #Monumental Trouble #Origin of Evil #Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. #A Cam-pain In The Side #Villains Control! #Vertigo #Naughty or Naughtier #New Leaf #Hot Stuff #Tiny Enemy Within #Specieism #Evil Goes Squirming #Evil Love #Deviously Devoted To You #Three Times the Harm #Shattered Evil #Brain Drain #Bad vs Evil #Dead on my Shoulders #Under the Fur #Recipe for Disaster #The Name's Bond #I Got my Eye on You #Ice Cream, You Queen #Cub-Napped #Gerbil and the Walrus #Laser Stifles Featuring Roles #Don't Axe Me A Question! Part 2 #More for Mimi #Extinct No More! #Mecha Mash #Against All Negative #Wishing Well Done #Litter Bitter #The Dark Bird Rises #Internet Interception #Dream On #First and Fort-Most #Kick the Bucket #Stupid Cupid #Demolition Drive #Origin of the Beak #Paint-ful #Super Freak #Never Spoke of It #Pets Peeved #Tentacles of Justice #Snobby Affairs #A New Dope #Tear Pressure #All Tooned Up #The Eyes Have It #Ironside II #Super Bat Man #Genie Weeny Little Problem #Penguinity War Appearances #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death #Nutty or Nice #Heroes or Zeroes? #Splendid Origins #Father Hero Figure #Ticket to the Limit #Convictus Games #The Missing Lynxes #The origins of electricity Fates Deaths #Sooner or Laser - Eaten by pigeons. #One Last Crusade - Dies in explosion. #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death - Punched in the head by Splendid. #Ice Pie - Strangled by his parachute. #I Need a New Brain - Killed by growing antlers. #Smoochie option 1 - Splattered by laser beam. #Smoochie option 2 - Eaten by a mutant. #Smoochie option 3 - Beaten to death by floating objects. #Attempted Insecticide - Eaten by insects. #More for Mimi - Falls into lava pit. #Extinct No More - Dissolved in the stomach of T-Rexy. #Hack to the Future - Killed by Flippy with an electric knife. #Weather or Not - Blown up by his machine. #Mecha Mash - Crushed by his robot. #Monumental Trouble - Stabbed on the tips of Egyptian pyramids. #Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. - Stabbed to death by a chisel. #Villains Control! - Splatters on the ground. #Vertigo - Impaled by Flaky's quills. #Litter Bitter - Impaled by pine needles, crushed by tree. #Naughty or Naughtier - Killed by Fliqpy. #New Leaf - Frostbite punches him through the stomach. #Hot Stuff - Boiled to death. #Tiny Enemy Within - Swallowed by white blood cell. #Specieism - Hit by a plane. #Evil Love - Either drowned or crushed. #Heroes or Zeroes? - Sucked into black hole. #Kick the Bucket - Forced into Kibble's bucket. #Stupid Cupid - Shot in the face with a ray gun. #Three Times the Harm - Vaporized with his laser. #Demolition Drive - Crunched to pieces. #Origin of the Beak - Impaled on pointy rocks. #Shattered Evil - Dies of heart attack. #Paint-ful - Killed by Perry. #Super Freak - Killed in an explosion. #Never Spoke of It - Explodes. #Bad vs Evil - Stapled in the throat. #Dead on my Shoulders - Carved like a pumpkin (offscreen). #Tentacles of Justice - Smashed by a bank. #Father Hero Figure - Eaten by robotic dinosaur. #Under the Fur - Skinned by Baldy. #Snobby Affairs - His manta ray machine malfunctions and explodes. #Recipe for Disaster - Crushed by his ceiling after it collapses. #A New Dope - Blasted by laser. #The Name's Bond - Impaled by icicles from doomsday machine. #Tear Pressure - Killed when a balloon pops. #Ice Cream, You Queen - Impaled by ice cream cart umbrella. #All Tooned Up - Melted. #Cub-Napped - Dies when the car explodes. #Gerbil and The Walrus - Dies in an explosion. #Laser Stifles - Eaten alive by Dr. Flop's oyster bots. #The Eyes Have It - Eaten by Splendid and Nutty. #Ironside II - Dies in an explosion. #Super Bat Man - Killed by a meteor. #Trading Faces - Choked. #Ticket to the Limit - Killed by his bomb. #Genie Weeny Little Problem - Vaporized by a laser. #Penguinity War - Explodes. Injuries #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death - Trampled by bulls and sliced through the abdomen by a laser beam. #Origin of Evil - Impaled in the eye by an ice cream cone. #Against All Negative - Frozen in ice. #Brain Drain - Succumbs to his wounds. #Dead on my Shoulders - Decapitated. Kill count *Cuddles - 4 ("Hack to the Future", "Weather or Not", "Monumental Trouble", "Shattered Evil") *Giggles - 3 ("Hack to the Future", Weather or Not", "Monumental Trouble") *Toothy - 1 ("Monumental Trouble") *Lumpy - 2 ("Attempted Insecticide" along with bugs, "Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S.") *Petunia - 2 ("Hack to the Future", "Weather or Not") *Handy - 3 ("Hack to the Future", "A Cam-pain In The Side", "Super Bat Man") *Nutty - 1 ("Spaceism") *Pop - 1 ("A Cam-pain In The Side" along with Splendid) *Cub - 2 ("Hack to the Future", "A Cam-pain In The Side") *Flaky - 1 ("A Cam-pain In The Side") *Russell - 1 ("Hack to the Future") *Lifty and Shifty - 2 ("New Leaf" debatable, "Super Bat Man") *Frostbite - 1 ("Ice Pie") *Freezy - 1 ("I Need a New Brain") *Lessy - 1 ("I Need a New Brain") *Trippy - 2 ("I Need a New Brain", "Mecha Mash") *Robo Star - 1 ("Mecha Mash") *Hippy - 2 ("I Need a New Brain", "Monumental Trouble") *Spoke - 1 ("I Need a New Brain" debatable) *Josh - 5 ("Hack to the Future", "Weather or Not", "Origin of Evil", "Shattered Evil", "The Name's Bond" debatable) *Mecha - 1 ("Mecha Mash") *Howdy - 1 ("Monumental Trouble") *Decker - 1 ("Monumental Trouble") *Eli - 1 ("Monumental Trouble") *Pranky - 1 ("Monumental Trouble") *Gutsy - 1 ("Origin of Evil") *Buck - 1 ("Origin of Evil") *Chuck - 1 ("Origin of Evil") *Generic Tree Friends - 4 ("Monumental Trouble", "Origin of Evil", "Tear Pressure", "Super Bat Man") *Todd - 1 ("Wishing Well Done") *Spot - 1 ("Specieism" along with Waddles) *Buzzles - 1 ("Specieism") *Pecky - 1 (Specieism) *Biggy - 1 ("Heroes or Zeroes?") *Buckley - 1 ("Stupid Cupid") *Cavity - 1 ("Shattered Evil") *Squabbles - 1 ("Bad vs Evil" along with Jerky) *Jerky - 1 ("Bad vs Evil") *Nubby - 1 ("Snobby Affairs") *Tech - 1 ("The Name's Bond" debatable) *Sciencie - 1 ("The Name's Bond") *Paws - 1 ("Super Bat Man") *Walter - 1 ("Penguinity War") *Kingly - 1 ("Penguinity War") *Waddles - 1 ("Penguinity War") *Glacier - 1 ("Penguinity War") Trivia *He was created to take the role of an incompetent supervillain, since the series already has an incompetent superhero (Splendid). *He is the second character to have a goatee. The first is Gutsy. *His uniform somewhat resembles the uniform of Megamind (a Dreamworks villain). *He may have been based on Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers films. He could also be a dead ringer to Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb due to his incompetent plans. *The story of his eye attachment has never been explained. When he was younger, his eye was normal. But after he descended to the dark side, he had it. *Despite his evil nature, he gets along with Splendid in Nutty or Nice. Though he was evil in Naughty or Naughtier, possibly due to Splendid's absence has been given an opportunity. *His deaths often involve explosions or exploding. *Josh is his most frequent victim. *He is a Suspect-At-Large for the F.I.G.H.T. agency. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rodents Category:Purple Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 7 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Gerbils Category:The HTF Movie Characters Category:The HTF Movie Antagonists Category:The HTF Movie Supporting Antagonists Category:Characters with robotic appendages Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Free to Use Category:Antagonists